Alternates
by gleaminyoureyes
Summary: An alternate version of GOF. HPOC HGRW! No cho in this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter.

THERE IS NO CHO IN THIS STORY

Chapter 1 – Haste kills all the joy

Story starts after the 1st task in the triwizard tournament. Everyone is trying to find dates for the Yule ball.

"Harry, can I borrow your jumper?"

"Yeah, sure Nat, it's on the couch by the fire."

"Thanks."

Nat took Harry's jumper, put it on, waved Ron, Hermione and Harry goodbye, and made for the portrait hole.

As she left the common room,

"You better get a move on you know. She's one of the best looking girls in our year. If you don't hurry up and ask her, she'll already be taken."

"Yeah I know Ron."

"Ron's right Harry. Besides, I won't be surprised if she's already got a date. As far as I know, about 7 guys have asked her since the announcement of the ball."

"Thanks Hermione, that makes me feel so much better."

Meanwhile, in the owlery,

"There, have a good flight now." Cedric said as he attached the letter to his barn owl's foot. It took off with a great rustle of wings and his eyes followed it as it flew out of the window took a right turn and flew off towards the mountains.

"Hey Cedric."

"Hello Natalie."

Nat smiled and made her way towards the owl's perches. She called one of the school owls down and attached her letter to its feet. She turned to leave when her owl had taken off. Meanwhile, Cedric was eyeing the jumper she was wearing. He had seen that before. And then he saw the small "HP" letters stitched on its back. He felt a little depressed after that.

"Hey Nat," He said before she left. "Isn't that Harry's jumper?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it. I can't find mine and its cold out here."

"Oh."

"Well then, bye Cedric."

"Hey Nat, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Nat was taken by surprise.

"Well,"

She was expecting Harry to have asked her. But she didn't count on it, especially after that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girl had asked him before her own eyes. He had said no of course. But, he was a school champion and loads of other girls would have asked him already. Especially after the way he tackled that horntail.

"Alright then. I'll go with you."

"Great. Well, urm."

"See you later Cedric. Bye."

"Bye."

Cedric felt more elated than he had been all week. He sped into the Hufflepuff common room and heard a few other girls hurriedly asking him for the ball as though asking slowly was punishable by the law. He grinned and shouted at all of them, "I'm already going with someone.", and watched their disappointed forms sulking to each another and whispering urgently. Definitely about whom Cedric asked to the ball.

Natalie entered the common room only to find it empty except for Ron Harry and Hermione. That was odd. It was a Saturday morning and surely no one would be at breakfast so late. She walked over to them and slumped onto the armchair, warming her hands and face.

"What's up?" she asked them.

"Nothing much." They chorused.

Natalie nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of warmth from the fire. Ron gave Harry a fleeting look and he and Hermione made their way to the portrait hole, saying something about getting something else to eat.

Harry turned to look at Natalie. She looked like an angel, with her eyes closed and head thrown back. Her deep black hair all over the place. She still had his jumper on. That gave him the courage to ask her.

"Nat,"

Natalie opened her eyes and turned slightly pink when she noticed that she was alone with Harry in the common room.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Wangoballwifme?" (A/N that's from the book.)

"Sorry, I didn't really catch that."

"Sorry. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Natalie suddenly hated herself. If only she didn't say yes to Cedric, thinking that Harry already had a date for the ball. She turned abruptly to face the fire. Her eyes became watery, and it had nothing to do with the now stinging heat of the fire. Before she turned to answer him, Harry already knew what was coming.

"It's okay. You probably have another date for the ball."

"Harry, I'm really sorry. He just asked me this morning and, well,"

"It's alright."

But he knew it was not alright. If only he had asked her earlier, just this morning, when he had seen her during breakfast or in the common room. He couldn't help himself.

"Who?"

"Sorry Harry?"

"Who're you going with?"

"Oh, Cedric Diggory."

And his angry feeling with himself transferred over to Cedric, although he knew it wasn't his fault that he managed to ask Nat first. Stupid pretty boy Diggory. Harry walked off to find Ron and Hermione, leaving Nat alone in the common room, feeling worse than she had been in ages.

"This is all my fault." She shouted to the empty common room, her eyes stinging with tears. Haste kills all the joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter.

THERE IS NO CHO IN THIS STORY

Chapter 2 – Going shopping for the ball

The last weekend before the Yule ball was dedicated to a Hogsmeade trip for those who wanted to buy their dress robes or other accessories for the ball, or those who just wanted a break from the castle.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sped up to the entrance hall to pass Filch's inspection and then they made their way out onto the cool grounds towards Hogsmeade. Ron was asking Harry for the millionth time how Nat had turned Harry's offer down. Harry was irritated of telling him over and over again that she was going with Cedric Diggory.

"Hermione?"

Hermione, who had been silent for the past few minutes turned around and smiled. Nat was standing right behind them.

"Hey Nat, shall we go then?"

"Yeah ok."

"Go where exactly?" asked the perplexed Ron.

"Sorry Harry, Ron, I told Nat that we could go shop for dresses together. See you in a bit."

And with that, she joined Nat and made for Gladrags Wizard Wear, Leaving Harry and Ron standing in the cold wind, muttering about girls being unpredictable.

Hermione and Nat reached Gladrags Wizard Wear and asked the counter witch for the book in which all the dresses where showcased with all the tips on washing and about the durability of the dress. The formal dresses were all hanging in midair in two straight rows, rising up into the high ceiling. They were each coded with a number and if you wanted to see that particular dress, all you had to do was shout the number out.

Hermione and Nat were now gazing at the dresses that were available from the book the counter witch had given them. Hermione turned to see a bright turquoise halter dress which was tight around the first half of the body and frilly around the bottom. It was knee length and the frills gave the dress a very elegant look. She shouted, "237" and the dress flew down to her from the end of the room. She examined it for a while before she shook her head and said that halter was not her type. The dress immediately flew out of her hand as though someone had snatched it and flew back to its original place.

Nat was now gazing at a metallic pink spaghetti dress that looked as smooth as silk and had little flower patterns on it around the rim. The bottom was smooth and plain except that it ended diagonally and there was a little ribbon tied to the end of the longer side. She shouted, "763" and the dress dropped from somewhere above her into her hands. She examined it for a long while before deciding that she would look at others before making her choice.

They spent nearly 2 hours choosing and in the end, they chose their favorite dresses. Hermione's was a light pink dress with big frills at the bottom. It was tight at the top and would definitely show her curves. Nat's was a black tube dress that was plain except for the shiny crystals that were placed around the hem and trailed down the front like a bee line. They paid and made their way to the three broomsticks and found Ron and Harry sitting there, looking smug about something.

"What are you two so smug about?" asked Hermione placing her bag down and taking a seat next to Ron.

"We just asked the Patil twins to the ball, it was a last resort." Said Harry.

"Oh, sit down Nat."said Hermione noticing that Nat was standing and looking conspicuously at the only empty seat left, beside Harry.

"I um, I think I'll just go back to the castle for some rest. See you."

And with that she left and made for the castle.

Hermione sighed.

"What are you on about Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron, don't you see, the whole point of me bringing Nat here was to get her to talk normally with Harry. And I purposely sat next to you so that she could sit with Harry. You do notice that she's not talking to Harry normally since last weekend."

Ron looked a little hurt.

"I mean, obviously I don't mind sitting next to you Ron." Hermione added hastily.

"I better go, see if she's ok." Said Harry, took the last sip of his butterbeer and left the bar, leaving Ron and Hermione determinedly not looking into each others eyes.

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room to find it empty again. But, it was explainable this time as nearly everyone from 3rd year and above was at Hogsmeade and the younger students were probably enjoying the day off having snowball fights in the grounds. He looked around for Nat and tried calling for her from the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

He heard footsteps coming down from the top of the stairs and his stomach did an extraordinary demonstration of a back flip. But it was not Nat, but Parvati Patil, Harry's date for the ball.

"Oh hi Harry, you're looking for Nat?"

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"Oh yeah, she walked back with us to the castle, but she met Cedric Diggory on the way and he asked for a private moment. So we left first, she isn't back yet. Maybe you should try looking around the castle, because I swore I heard Diggory ask her to walk back to the castle with him. See you Harry."

She went back up to her dormitory leaving Harry looking steadily at the ground, his hands clenched tightly. He walked back to the portrait hole and stepped out to find Cedric and Nat standing at the entrance.

"Thanks Cedric, it really is very beautiful. And it'll match the dress really well." Nat told Cedric.

"You're Welcome. I better go, bye."

Nat turned and found Harry standing just out of the portrait hole, he was glaring. She immediately looked down onto the floor and walked past him into the common room. Harry followed suit and he blasted.

"Been sharing a nice little rest with Diggory have you."

"Harry? What do you mean?"

"You said you needed a rest and you went off with him? Stupid pretty boy Diggory."

"Don't call him that," Nat said, her voice rising steadily.

"Yeah? I can call him whatever I want. Been giving you nice little gifts now is he?"

"Harry, you're disgusting."

She dropped her bag and sped up the stairs to her dormitory, her eyes red and tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Harry glanced at the fallen contents of her shopping and his stomach gave another flip. The black dress that was in her bag was exactly the one that he had bought at the previous Hogsmeade trip, confident that Nat would be his date, he wouldn't be giving it to Parvati, it would look nice on her, but he bought it for Nat and would only give it to her. He turned and saw Ron and Hermione walk into the common room.

"Harry, what happened? Why is your face so red? Have you been shouting? Good gracious, Nat's dress. It cost her 300 galleons."

"289 Hermione." Harry said quietly.

"How do you know?"

"Harry's got the exactly same one upstairs." Said Ron.

"Harry's got a dress upstairs? For what?"

"I bought it for Nat, I was confident that she'll be my date. I asked Lavender to buy it for me. Obviously, a guy wouldn't want to be seen buying a dress. It was on the display at Gladrags last Hogsmeade weekend."

"Oh, I thought, well, anyway, where's Nat? Her dress is here."

"Up in the dormitory, I um, sort of blasted at her. Cause I saw her with Diggory. He gave her something, a gift, well I, sort of lost it."

"You're crazy man." Ron said in a low voice.

"I didn't expect this of you Harry. And give me that." Said Hermione.

She took Nat's dress from Harry, picked up the rest of the contents of the bag and set off to the girls' dormitories.

Harry and Ron sat down in the armchairs by the fire and remained silent until Hermione returned 20 minutes later. The common room was quite packed now, it was too cold outside to stay in the grounds or in Hogsmeade.

"She's in a really bad state. She thought you didn't mind Harry, I mean, you told her it was alright that she was going with someone else. She didn't expect you to act this way, well truth be told, I didn't as well." said Hermione as she settled herself beside Harry in the other armchair.

Harry stared down at the hearthrug. He hadn't meant to have acted this way. It was just that Cedric had now beaten him in almost everything. Everyone's favorite champion, he thought. He had beaten Cedric in the horntail, but now he felt like he would have rather lost to him in the first task and gotten Nat as his date for the ball.

"Shall we go down for dinner then? I'm starve." Said Ron.

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way down to the great hall and ate in silence. Harry spotted Nat come down for dinner and she made for their side of the table. Had she forgiven him? But she stopped midway and sat down with Parvati and Lavender. Harry turned back to his plate and found that he lost his appetite. He set down his fork and spoon and instead took to staring at Ron and Hermione. After several minutes, when everyone was half way through pudding, Harry saw Cedric Diggory stand up and come to the Gryffindor table; He asked Nat to follow him somewhere. She stood up and followed him out of the hall and Harry noticed that he hadn't been the only one staring at the pair of them. Several girls with sulky faces were glaring at Nat and several boys were doing the same at Cedric.

'Figures.' thought Harry, 'Somehow they did look like an ideal couple.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter.

THERE IS NO CHO IN THIS STORY

Chapter 3 – The Yule Ball

Christmas morning dawned cold but bright upon the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone's mind which usually would be on the breakfast or tea was now on the Yule Ball that would take place that night. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast that morning. The great hall was unusually packed for Christmas as all the 4th years and above had stayed for the ball. They sat down at their usual place at the table and helped themselves to the Christmas cooking. Even Hermione didn't talk about S.P.E.W all through breakfast. She still hadn't told Ron who she was going with for the ball and that was irritating him beyond measure. Harry was sick of them bickering over the fact and finished his breakfast quickly, planning to go take a walk. As he walked out of the entrance hall and towards the lake, he spotted Cedric and Nat in a distance. He didn't want to go there at first, but his curiosity got the best of him and he continued walking. As he got closer, he could catch parts of the conversation.

"And, I don't know why he's acting that way Cedric. I thought he was ok with it."

"I don't understand either. He's really been nice to me, but now he's giving me a cold shoulder and well, I don't know. He was the one who told me about the dragon. I just wish I knew about that egg, that way, I could help him too."

Harry froze. He had been the one who told Cedric about the dragons. So, could it be that Nat and Cedric were discussing about him? He hid behind a withering white tree and continued listening.

"I don't understand him sometimes." Nat said.

"Natalie?"

"Yeah Cedric?"

"You, um, do you; do you want to go out with me?"

"Um, Cedric, I'll have to think about it, I'll tell you after the ball tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

Nat nodded and made to get up, but Cedric pulled her back down.

"Let's talk for a while more."

Harry had no mind to continue listening. He turned and walked towards Hagrid's cabin. He knocked on the door but no one answered. Wondering where Hagrid was, he walked back to the castle, feeling worse than he had felt since his fight with Ron.

That evening all the girls at Hogwarts seemed to have gone mysteriously missing. Harry and Ron walked around the grounds occasionally dodging stray snowballs from Fred and George's snowball fights.

At 6.30, both of them unwillingly made their way up to their dormitories to get changed. Ron was fussing over his lacy and ancient dress robes. Harry was content with his, although he regretted going down to the great hall, not because he had to hang onto Parvati, but because he had to see Nat with Cedric.

Meanwhile at the girls' dormitory,

"How do I look Nat?"

"Great Hermione, are you done with the hair potion?"

"Yeah, here you go." Hermione handed Nat the bottle of hair potion and looked at herself in the mirror again. Her pink dress fitted her perfectly and the frills at the end made her look much taller. She was wearing light pink stilettos and her hair was made into an elegant bun with little tendrils hanging at the front. The usual bushiness of her hair was gone and made her slightly unrecognizable.

Nat applied the hair potion and her hair immediately became sleek and smooth, possible to shape into any hairstyle. She thought she'd just let it down, so she took her 'Dee'ranges All purpose Magical Hairstyler' and switched it to straightening mode. She then flicked the switch and it immediately began straightening her hair as she applied some makeup. She would go very simply. She applied some foundation, mascara and light lipstick. She applied very little blush and eye shadow. With her hair totally straightened, she clipped just the fringe with a crystal clip she had gotten for Christmas from her aunt. She then put on a crystal necklace; the one Cedric had given her as an early Christmas gift.

"Do I look ok?" Nat asked Hermione.

"OK? Nat, you look stunning."

"Thanks. Shall we get going then? It's nearly 7.45, and I said I'd meet Cedric at 7.50."

"Yeah ok, just make sure Ron and Harry aren't there."

Nat suddenly went a little stiff.

"Yeah, we definitely have to make sure Harry's not there."

She peeked out of the door and into the common room. No one was there except Parvati Patil and some other 3rd year girls. So, she and Hermione made their way down and exited the common room. Nat thought she saw Parvati giving her a fleeting look as she left.

When they reached the entrance hall, Nat said goodbye to Hermione and searched for Cedric. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the great hall. He was wearing dress robes of black and bowed when she arrived. Nat smiled and took his hand. Quickly the entrance hall began to fill up, Krum and Fleur had come to find Cedric and Nat waved to Hermione as she arrived hand in hand with Krum. Finally, Harry arrived with Parvati. Nat was talking to Cedric and didn't notice him. Professor McGonagall arrived and ushered all other students into the great hall. She then turned to the champions,

"As you are all well aware of, you will be starting the dance. You will be led into the hall in a few moments; you will all approach the staff table and be seated for dinner. After which you will proceed to the dance floor and well, start the dance, which will continue till midnight. And now, follow me please."

She opened the doors of the great hall again and walked in, followed closely by the eight of them. The great hall was decorated most lavishly, with every inch covered in crystals, giving the whole place a royal and beautiful look. The eight of them were greeted with applause from the fellow students and teachers. They proceeded to the staff table and sat down, staring down at the hundreds of other students, also taking their seats. They shouted out the food they wanted and it magically appeared on the plates. All the way through dinner, Harry was practically staring at Nat and Cedric, and then at Hermione and Krum. Parvati was getting irritated.

"Are you even going to talk to me? Look at everyone else, their talking to their dates.'

Harry found that she was absolutely right when he looked around the hall once. Everyone was talking to their dates and enjoying themselves. Well, maybe except Ron and Padma Patil; Ron was staring at Hermione. He turned to Parvati.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a mood to talk now."

"Fine."

Parvati turned back to her food, looking slightly offended. After dinner, the plates and goblets vanished together with the food. The tables pulled to the sides and an enormous dance floor was erected in the middle of the room. The lights dimmed slightly and the band started playing a slow tune.

"Now, our four champions and their dates will begin the dance." Said Dumbledore's magically magnified voice.

Harry got up together will all the other champions and made to the dance floor, he mouth completely dry. At the dance floor, Parvati turned to face him.

"Just do what I say, follow my lead."

She grabbed Harry's hands, placing one at her waist and holding the other. She started moving to the beat of the music. Harry stumbled at first, but after a while, he found it easy. He just had to follow Parvati's lead. He glanced at the other side of the dance floor.

Cedric was dancing with Nat with complete ease. Nat was smiling. She was obviously enjoying herself. Harry took a moment to register the scene. Her hands around his neck, his around her waist. And it took a loud "Concentrate," from Parvati for him to stop staring at them.

Finally, after the song ended, Harry made to move out of the dance floor.

"Wait," said Parvati.

"We've only danced for one song, there are so many more to go."

"Sorry." Was the only thing Harry said before he left the dance floor, leaving Parvati looking extremely hurt. Harry walked to the place where Ron was seated. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum.

"Tough night for the both of us huh?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Want to go for a walk?"

"Ok. Come on."

Harry and Ron walked out of the hall and headed for the grounds.In the hall, the music was now a fast beat waltz and Cedric and Nat were having the time of their lives.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Cedric in between their steps.

"Of Course. But I think my stilettos restrict my movement. I can't keep up with you." Replied Nat with a smile.

" It's alright, I was planning to stop after this song anyway."

"Good idea."

At long last, the music ended and Nat and Cedric stepped off the dance floor. Many girls flocked over to them immediately. But Cedric was too quick for them.

"Nat, lets go for a walk." He said loudly.

Nat smiled and took his arm. They walked out of the castle and made for the lake. Nat shivering vigorously because of the cold weather and her tube dress.

"Here." Cedric removed his outer cloak and gave it to her.

"No, you have it, you'll feel cold."

"At least my shoulders aren't exposed." Cedric grinned.

Nat smiled and put on the cloak. She felt immensely relieved.

"Thanks."

They reached the lake and sat down.

"Nice ball huh?" asked Cedric.

"I just wish those people will stop staring at us like jackals waiting to pounce. I mean, what's their problem?"

"Well, I've had so many girls ask me to the ball so far that I can't count."

"Yeah, me too. Well, we shouldn't be egoistic about it, although it is something to be proud of." They laughed. Cedric suddenly met Nat's gaze. Nat looked away and blushed.

"Cedric,"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about this morning, and well, yeah I'll go out with you."

"Great, I, well, I'm really." Cedric was speechless.

"Well, you want to know what I think?" Said a voice from behind a tree.

Both of them turned to see who it was.

"I think you both are disgusting."


End file.
